Various designs have been proposed for engines which use rotatable vanes which accelerate and decelerate relative to each other to define the various strokes of a combustion engine. Examples of rotary engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,654. These prior art vane engines have relatively complicated arrangements for controlling of the vanes movement and have not proved entirely satisfactory.
The Arov engine/pump disclosed in my prior Canadian Patent 2,077,275 offers a simple drive train comprising elliptical gears with an offset rotation axis which cooperate to form an elliptical drive train driving two pairs of vanes in toroidal cylinder, and creating two chambers for each toroidal cylinder.
First of the difficulties with my prior engine or pump was excessive pulsing of torque output for engine or excessive pulsing of media flow for pump with only two working chambers in one toroidal cylinder.
Second of the difficulties with my prior engine is the lack of a simple porting arrangement for media flow between the “cylinders” and housing inlet/outlet holes, compression and/or supplying a suitable air fuel mixture for combustion and valving for exhausting combustion products. With respect to a pump it is the introduction of a media to the pump during the intake and the discharging of the pressurized media during the discharge.
Another difficulty is multiplication of engine power or pump flow increase. It is desirable to keep the rotating mass relatively low for efficiency purposes.
The present invention overcomes a number of the above problems and also improves the operation and performance of an orbital type engine or pump introducing a method of gear parameter calculation allowing creation of four equal chambers in each toroidal cylinder; by multiplication of an amount of toroidal cylinders planetary to the input/output shaft using joint drive trains and by simplified valving for media flow.